


Fatal

by Tsula



Category: Guardians of the Galaxy (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Some guys can't take a hint, Violence, Yondu is a dangerous man
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-04
Updated: 2016-12-04
Packaged: 2018-09-06 09:37:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8745142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tsula/pseuds/Tsula
Summary: You could tell by the hard clench of his jaw that bloodshed was just around the corner. Still, he held back and shifted his gaze from the vice grip on your wrist to the gleaming black eyes of the man holding you. 
“Remove the hand,” his tone was dark and chilling. All ice rather than the furious blaze you saw burning in his wicked red eyes. “If you’re lookin’ to keep it.”





	

**Author's Note:**

> Cutting it close again with updates... blame WoW.. and my guildies who want me to heal for them. >.> Though I did get a ton of gear on my newly leveled paladin, so I can't exactly complain. 
> 
> Here is some angry(sexy!) Yondu~ ;D

Sometimes it slipped your mind just how… _sheltered_ you were. Not in any sense of naivety, but simply because your close proximity to Yondu deterred a lot of unpleasant interactions. There weren’t too many people stupid enough to outright hit on you within earshot of the Ravagers. Even less that would try it near your scary, dangerous, and blatantly possessive captain. 

He was not above knocking someone’s head in for staring at you with a little too much interest. 

Even just the fact that you were wearing ravager armor scared off most of the would-be suitors. Which was how you liked it really. The only guy you wanted trying to get into your pants was Yondu. Anyone else was just irritating and unnerving; but you were rarely left on your own in strange places, so it usually didn’t come up. 

It had been quite awhile since you had to deal with that kind of unwanted attention. Sadly this meant you were a little less _vigilant_ than you aught to of been. Though, it wasn’t like you were actually alone. 

Yondu was across the room working out a deal with a new client and the others were spread out around the bar keeping an eye out for trouble, getting an on-the-clock drink, or just checking out the local _delicacies_. 

Your priority for the time being was a drink. You took a seat at the bar and ordered the first thing on the list you recognized. That’s where your attention was focused and that would be why you didn’t see your new admirer until they plopped down next to you. 

You spared the unwelcome and too close patron a sidelong cursory glance and a frown. He wasn’t a race of alien that you had much experience with. His skin was a dark, steely gray, and his hair was bright red. He looked like some sort of cross between a Cree and an Xandarian. The hair though could have been dyed that way, it was a little too vivid to seem real. 

“Spoken for.” You cut him off before he could do more than leer. “Move along.” 

“So where is he then?” Apparently this one liked a challenge. He looked from one side of the room to the other, either actually checking for someone getting pissed off or just being a dick. You were banking on the latter. “The way I see it, you look pretty alone.”

“Just because I’m not shackled to my man’s hip, doesn’t mean I don’t have one.” You shot back and then downed a good quarter of your drink to keep from punching the guy in his smirking face. “I suggest you hit the road before he gets back.”

The threat only seemed to lure him closer. “He must be a scary guy.” Your shoulders tensed as he leaned nearer. “I’mma pretty scary guy myself.”

“I’m petrified.” You snarled, before turning and splashing the rest of your drink right into his face.

He sputtered, coughed, and staggered off the stool as you got up and tried to leave. Sadly, he was not disoriented for long. He caught you by the arm and spun you back around making you trip and fall into him. 

You pushed off of his chest, but he wouldn’t let you go. He was also a good bit stronger than he looked and had one hell of a grip. You could already picture the bruise you’d have in the morning. 

Before you could reach for your gun to put the creep in his place, you caught movement out your peripheral. The Ravagers were already moving in, but none so fast as Yondu. The others knew well enough to hang back once they saw him making his move. 

The idiot with his hands on you though didn’t seem to get the memo, which was too bad… for him at least. He actually had the gall to _leer_ at your furious captain. Maybe with some people that might have worked in his favor. He’s a big, imposing sort of creature and his teeth look mighty sharp. Yet he didn’t seem to have the wherewithal to realize that what he was facing was miles out of his league. 

Yondu was not someone to be fucked with, let alone intimidated. _He_ was the big scary monster here… and he was out for blood. 

You tried to tug your arm out of the man’s grasp, but he only tightened his grip and you couldn’t help but cringe in pain. Thankfully the bastard wasn’t looking at you to get any satisfaction out of it, but Yondu was. And here you’d thought he couldn’t look anymore pissed off. 

You could tell by the hard clench of his jaw that bloodshed was just around the corner. Still, he held back and shifted his gaze from the vice grip on your wrist to the gleaming black eyes of the man holding you. 

“Remove the hand,” his tone was dark and chilling. All ice rather than the furious blaze you saw burning in his wicked red eyes. “If you’re lookin’ to keep it.”

You didn’t expect it would do much good and instead thought he’d have to cut the man’s hand off to set you free, but then he surprised you. The grip slacked enough that you pulled your wrist free and backed away from the impending fight… if one could call it that. There was no doubt in your mind it would be more slaughter than scuffle. 

“Maybe you should put your bitch on a leash.” The idiot sneered as though he actually thought he could take Yondu on. Apparently the guy was either blinded by the drink or truly had no idea who he was talking to. 

Yondu laughed at the remark though, like that would be the end of it. Like he found it amusing enough to let it go. Yet his smile was feral rather than amused and the sound was dark. A cruel sort of mirth that you knew would not bode well for the ignorant fool. 

A cry of pain and a massive _bang_ punctuated Yondu’s mocking laughter. 

He slammed the guy’s head into the table face first and hard. Hard enough that it looked like his nose was broken when his head was pulled back by his thick, red hair. 

“Now that’s no way to talk to a lady.” Yondu chastised him as he yanked the man’s head back far enough that he could look him in the eye. “Especially not _my_ lady.”

All that came out of the man’s mouth was a gurgle. The fool was probably trying to beg for his life, finally realizing the error of his ways, but it was hard to understand him through the mouth full of blood. Yondu didn’t put him out of his misery though. He stared at him for a long moment and even you couldn’t tell what was going through his mind. Perhaps he was just so angry he couldn’t decide how to kill him. Or maybe he just looked too pathetic to kill. Either way, Yondu released his hold and let the man drop to the floor. 

He even let him run and fairly far at that. For a moment you thought he’d let him go. That he found the fear, pain, and humiliation to be enough punishment for the man’s misdeeds; but then he turned to look at you. A strange, searching look as if he were sizing you up or trying to decide how you felt about this decision. Whatever he saw in you his next move was a short whistle that sent his favorite weapon out for blood.

However far that man made it, it wasn’t even close to far enough.


End file.
